


The Next Movement

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on episode 1 and spoilers for the last episode. Yumehito gave some thought over his serial kidnapping plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1

He never thought there would come a day that he would hitch a plan like this, much less  _start_  with it; a criminal plan that struck a bit personal to him. Then again he had already executed those serial robberies three months ago. And this plan, as well as his many other plans including that robbery case; had already been made and sketched out in detail for much longer than that. Any sense of disgust, about his own intention and actions; should already been reduced to nothing.

Despite that, he wouldn't be too cruel. He wouldn't want some ugly and abrupt incident in any of his executed plans, tarnish the beauty of his plans as a whole. After all, he had planned for everything to connect to each other nicely; creating strings of events that would help him achieve his ultimate goal. Perhaps, knowing that; he had decided to do his last act of kindness by giving the sight on his left eye to Ainosuke. He had to admit though, that it took getting used to; having his field of vision reduced slightly.

Anyway, back to the matters at hand; he hoped that nothing unplanned should come to be. The first one should be all right, that sum of money was not that hard to get... even if those people that he extort could not even support their own living. A hundred thousand yen was not too big a sum that they could not get to the point that they would be left in despair. The second one, that one is certainly vital for the next phase of his plan and he had already made his research. The mother had not appeared to be the type that would recklessly throw herself into the path of an incoming train just at the notion that she might not be able to save her daughter. Although the sum that he would ask of her should be something that she would not be able to accumulate in such a short time, he figured that the woman would still try to send the money to them regardless. Thus his planting his next trigger for the second plan would not be too suspicious. And oh, the last kidnapping... that was the real target, isn't it?

The consequences of the second kidnapping would have prompted the police to do something to prevent it, though by then he should have already slipped in into the force. Considering that, even if his plan would be unravelled; the woman would have no link to  _him_  so he should be safe. Although...

 _M will die?_ , Yumehito wrote idly on the stray piece of note as he sighed. Well... that consequence would not be something that he could control anyway. Perhaps... though this was a random thought, a  _certain someone_  who had vowed to stop him at all cost might be able to overturn that premonition?

He grabbed the phone on the table and rose, before dialling the familiar number that he had never dispose of from his memory. It didn't take long for his call to be answered.

"Ainosuke... I'm sorry. I thought I should tell you at least."

"It's already started. My beautiful criminal plan..."

xxx

Yumehito let out a long sigh as he ended the call. The sunset scenery before him did nothing to calm his dark mood as he turned away from the glass window.

"You seemed to care a lot about your little brother, don't you? Should I kill him?"

He had given her the briefest of regard when she said it, but the mention of Noriko wanting to kill his brother sent alarm in his heart. Somehow.

Not allowing his emotions to show in his features, Yumehito turned his head towards her.

"Don't you dare. If there should be anyone laying a hand on that boy, it would be me. If anyone should try killing him, it should be me alone. Only I had the right to torment him as well as take his life, don't you dare to even step into matters that does not involve yourself."

Noriko raised an eyebrow at him, not appearing the slightest affected towards his threats. At closer look, it did appear that she was slightly amused.

"Very well then, pardon me if I had offended you. I had thought that you might need some aid..."

He leered towards her. Right... as if she was the type to be so generous.

Yume went back to his seat as he grabbed his notes again.

Ah, at least this would keep him occupied again...


	2. Act 2

Yumehito could not help snickering at the look that Ainosuke had given him earlier. It was nice... bullying his little, adorable brother. One reason that he would not allow other people laid a hand towards him, he for one would not allow such opportunity to ever present itself.

_"If you tell someone about me, at that point the third person's life will be gone."_

He grinned again. Ainosuke had looked so devastated; he just had to try comforting him. To other's point of view, it would have appeared that he was just exchanging kind words or words of praise towards the boy. How wrong those people would be, how easily their perceptions could be deceived.

He shrugged. This would certainly allow him to get into the investigation team. Detective Fukuchi was the kind of person who would not overlook any potential, useful officer. All he should do now was to gain his trust... little by little.

Yumehito paused as he stopped his bike near a house where incidentally, his  _contractor_  had continued with her normal daily job. Kaito Sonae, a single mother who worked as a helper at the local community centre nearby. Just another normal, underprivileged single parent; with a young son around Ainosuke's age who was not at his best of health. With the way they had been living right now, it must have been hard... for them to even sustain a stable lifestyle. Coupled with an anaemic son, she must have been desperate enough to accept his offer in order for a faintest chance to save her son. How admirable.

Then again, their father had been like that as well. And he had both Ainosuke and him to look after, both still lucky enough to be able to continue studying at their schools without much trouble. Their father might not have earned that much but at least their lives had been decent. They had never hurt anyone, they had never caused anyone trouble... but why had they ended up being targeted anyway?

Those two Ikeuchi brothers, compared to him they were even worse than him—purposely targeting little kids, kidnapping them and demanding ransom from the unfortunate parents of that child. If he had not come pick Ainosuke up from school that day—as he always had done after all—he might not ended up being taken away as well. And Ainosuke probably would end up being killed by them, the nerve...

Or was it? Was it all happening by chance instead? If they haven't detoured towards their  _secret base_  before heading home, could they have avoided stumbling onto the Ikeuchi brothers and ended up being kidnapped? If he had accompanied Ainosuke out of the caves, those two people might have not had captured him. If he had been there sooner...

Regardless, knowing it now... did not change anything.

Because of those people, their parents had met their untimely death. And what had become of them? The younger man had ended up dead under his hands. The elder of the two, just ended up being locked inside the prison—and that was only for the crime they've committed, kidnapping them. He's not even being punished for causing their parents' death. How... unfair.

Yet, here he was... planning something as ridiculous as another kidnapping. Though, he could not pity this woman. She had already accepted the consequences of his plan, he might as well just continue with it.

Life was indeed unfair...

If there were any unfortunate casualties that appearing on the sidelines, there's nothing that he could do. It's either you get stronger, or continued to be weak. The strong would always attempt to trample on the weak... don't you think?

It was no surprise that he intentionally target his 'victims' near and around Ainosuke. And for a good reason as well. Considering, this giant puzzle was intended solely for that child. The problem now, would he be able to solve it?

So how about it?

_I would wait for your move after this._

_So what would your choice of action be now?_

_I'll be waiting..._

_Don't disappoint me... Ainosuke._


End file.
